


A perfect evening

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Falling In Love, Fanart, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: Everyone's worries about this first meeting turned out to be unfounded, except for the ones about ending the dinner with more hopeless crushes than they'd started it with.
Relationships: Alma/Cabanela/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A perfect evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).



> Happy Chocobox!!! And many happy valentine's days to these three, as soon as they sort themselves out!


End file.
